isekai_smartphonefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Anime Episode 4/@comment-24605349-20170802144159
this are differences between LN and anime 1) In the LN Balsa slip from the stairs causing the present guards and maids to laugh, with the Duke that notice Touya as the cause and smiling himself, in the anime Balsa just slip and Touya smile 2) In the LN the king, while still under the effect of the poison, ask to his wife and daughter to keep peace with misumido, in the anime he don't say a word 3) in the LN in the room is present a medic that check the king but in the anime this character is removed 4) In the LN Olga proclaim her innocence and then Touya talk, in the anime she just present herself with Touya that intervene in the discussion 5) In the LN Balsa run after being discovered and slip falling near Olga that kick him in the stomach making him passing out, in the anime he just fall and hit his head 6) In the LN Charlotte show interest into Touya after hear that he can use all attribute and spells, in this occasion he learn the Null spell reading and make an enchanted tool using a glass and a silver coin for her, in the anime this don't happen 7) In the LN Touya go back to the inn Silver Moon, present Yumina with the explanation of the situation and what she can do (magic and battle skills), go back into his room and recive God's call that give his congratulations and say about the existence of other gods, in the anime Touya rest in a room of the castle, recive God's call that don't say a word about the existence of other gods, go back to the inn where he explain what happened 8) In the LN the fact about Touya that can become the new king is said into another moment while in the anime that topic is said now 9) In the LN Yumina borrowed some clothes from Linze and Elze because her normal clothes were too much dazzling and stand out while walking plus she tied her hairs into a braid, in the anime she already wear that set of clothes and don't tie her hairs 10) In the anime the part about Yumina buy her equipment and register in the guild plus the choice of the quest is skipped 11) In the LN Yumina's wolves are send out as scout and then used for lure the monsters to the group while in the anime the wolves are used only for attract the monsters 12) In the LN Yumina explain how is done a summoning and relative pact using as example her with her woves but this part is cut from the anime 13) In the LN A wolf is present during Touya's pact but in the anime the wolf is not present 14) In the LN Kohaku release an intimidating aura scaring both Yumina and the wolf but in the anime Yumina is slightly scared and at the same time surprised only by his presence 15) In the LN Kohaku act a little haughty taking his time observing Touya but in the anime he don't take all that time and just say what he want for the pact I ignored a couple of them because point even the small one sometimes seems meaningless